starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
John Silver
Early Life John Silver was born in 6th February, 2361 in Sydney, Australia. He grew up in a small apartment house, along with his older brother, Ivan. John was taught since a young age to love and worship the Federation, making him a Ultra-Federalist supporter of the current authoritan military Federation.He always wanted to become a Medic, following his father's footsteps who was a Doctor. His mother was a regular architect, moving in and out of the city quite often. He lived a normal life as a normal kid, always wanting to travel around Federal Space, to explore. Pre-Military Life After finishing College, Silver went straightly to the College of Health and Science at the University of Western Sydney, to take a Paramedic degree. After four years of intense education and training, Silver passed, becoming a Paramedic.After some months serving as a Paramedic, Silver decided to join the Mobile Infantry's Medical Divison. He got married straight at the age of 18 with Patricia Volos, a fellow student in his College.He became a father at the age of 19. Military Life Silver arrived at Audie as a young, hopeful and kind combat medic, helping those in need even in the direst situations encountered, quickly ranking up to CFM, Chief Field Medic.He became a close friend with many of the medic personnel, mainly Doctor Musaki and Cobain, the ones incharge of the Medical Divison.Some months after arrival, a mission was issued for the 77th.This mission would change his life dramatically.In the heat of battle between Federal Forces and Arachnids for the control of a small village, he was occupied treating a quite unusual person, Captain James Moody, who at the time was a Ensign.Moody was the pilot of the dropship who sent the troopers down, yet he stayed for reasons unknown to Silver.Treating a simple bug gash, the ground shaked uncontrollably on the middle of the village.A Tanker Bug ripped through the ground, the troopers trembling at its sight.The medical personnel who was situated in a small house right next to the Tanker, a young medic peered out through the door.He screamed with fear in his voice at the sight of it; 'T-TANKEEEER!'.The people inside quickly prepared to evacuate before it was too late.The Tanker Bug let out a burst of heaten fire through the small house, warned by the screaming medic right after.Hearing such words coming out of the combat medic, Silver's first reaction was too dive ontop of the Fleetie, where they were behind a metal table.All of the troopers inside the house were burnt alive, having a slow and painful death.Yet, miraculously, Silver and Moody survived.Moody survived the incident with minor burns and lacerations, contrary to Silver.He suffered severe third degree burns, being immeaditly evacuated after the Tanker was taken out.He spent a month aboard a medical vessel, recovering quite quickly.His chances of surviving AND being brought back to the active was almost impossible.The wounds he suffered damaged his nervous system, making him insensible to most not skin deep pain, and in some cases cold and warm.Contrary to the vessel's personnel wishes for him to go back to Earth, he refused, believing the people would not accept him into society, mainly his young daughter, Elizabeth.The incident that almost took his life and took it from all his mates made him slightly paranoid.He felt his duty was to protect mankind's fragile and feeble life in the bloody war.He came back into the 77th, always wearing his full Combat armor, covering his face, neck and hands.Most of the troopers backing away from such a horrific person.With time, he came more brutal and colder, sadistic and cruel, having no respect for human life, making him sort of an hypocrite.He saved lives, yet he despised them.Few were the ones he trusted and respected, with those being Toris Loriantis, a young friendly medic and Elizabeth Kreusz. Quotes No need for tears now, no need for regret. Life is weak, mortal, fleeting and fragile. All life ends in death, accept the inevitable as I have! We are all expendable. Silver